


Gods and Monsters

by mannybothans



Series: The Lucky Ones [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disproportionate amount of smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Hetero Sex, Kinda Porn with Plot, Lesbian Sex, Masquerade, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism, bisexual oc, high society living, rich and famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: Sam Winchester and Christa Edelwood take on a high-profile case in South Florida at an exclusive resort. One weekend a month, a handful of the richest social elites gather for a weekend of anonymous hooking up. But people have gone missing over the past several years and it's up to Sam and Christa to find out who - or what - is taking people at this event while not getting distracted by the beautiful and wealthy.





	1. Arrival

Somewhere along I-95 South just outside Daytona Beach, Sam and Christa stopped and got manicures and pedicures. Sam pretended he didn’t care either way but their hunt identities required they look immaculate, down to their fingertips. Beforehand, they had changed into tailored suits that were delivered to a discreet warehouse. Also waiting for them there was a brand new Maserati and a prototype Mercedes Benz, a few tuxedos, several gowns, as well as designer clothing all packed into expensive luggage. Christa pretended not to be too impressed but she would be prying for Sam’s contacts on future cases because he had to pull some serious strings.

They were crashing a very exclusive soiree hosted at one of the most luxurious resorts in Palm Beach. The event happened once a month and was completely anonymous – attendees could not disclose their identities or status. Sam had found a pattern of missing people who had attended this very event, going back 5 years or more; he thought it might be vampires. Whatever it was, it was careful, only taking one person every five or six months. Christa wasn’t convinced it was vamps, so they had packed all manner of weapons and Sam brought plenty of Dead Man’s Blood, just in case.

* * *

 

Christa was the first to arrive; she pulled under an expansive awning in the Benz. She had never worn a Chanel anything before today. In the warehouse, she had changed into a powder blue skirt set, with matching pillbox hat, which her hair was swept up under. Her Coach sunglasses were heavily tinted and her usual backpack was now a small Michael Kors clutch. On her feet were white Louboutins. Gold bracelets on her wrist shimmered in the afternoon sunlight as she took the valet’s hand to help her out of the Mercedes. The bell-hops loaded a cart with her belongings and disappeared into the grand entryway.

Check-in was much easier than she’d hoped. The clerks were all very eager to maintain the guests’ anonymity, so using a fake ID and with a matching credit card was a breeze. She was personally escorted to a luxury suite on the third floor.

About an hour later, Sam pulled up in the pristine Maserati and tossed a valet his extra fob. He buttoned his suit jacket as he walked around the car and strode inside. He couldn’t help but notice the attention he drew in the designer clothes he was wearing. The younger Winchester was in a charcoal gray Hugo Boss three-piece suit with a lavender button-up shirt. Check-in went smoothly, despite the young woman behind the counter faltering a few times and refusing to make eye contact. As she prepared his keys, he took a long look around the lobby, scoping exits and the layout. When finished, he, too, was personally escorted to a suite.

* * *

 

The young woman who escorted Christa to her room gave her a laundry list of resort amenities and how to access certain areas with her keys. Christa tuned her out as her attention was swept up in every fine detail. Dark mahogany wood, Carrere marble and golden flourishes adorned everything. Never in her life had she experienced such finery. It was enough to make her dizzy. Her suite consisted of two very large rooms with plush furniture and a king size bed that could easily sleep four adults.

She also noticed the gin martini sitting on the counter near the entryway. Next to it was a bottle of Hendricks Gin and behind that was a shelf of full-sized liquors. The martini was perfectly chilled and she took a sip, relishing in the taste of top-shelf liquor as it flowed over her tongue and down her throat.

“The schedule of the weekend’s events is on the desk. If you need anything at all during your stay, please let me know at once. I will ensure your stay is perfect.”

“Thank you,” Christa replied and discreetly handed the young woman a few dollars. Once she was sure she’d heard the elevator arrive on the floor, Christa covered her mouth and screamed. She couldn’t believe the finery and quality of her surroundings. The martini forgotten, she kicked off her high heels and ran into the bedroom doing a belly flop onto the massive bed. Christa sighed, a giant grin adorning her face. The preliminary scouting could wait just a few moments.

Once Sam was shown to his room and given the same spiel, he nodded his thanks and took his room keys, also exchanging a few dollars as tip. It was all business for him. Especially since he had no idea where Christa’s room was – and didn’t want to know, since they were supposed to not know one another at all. He checked his room for any and all signs of hex bags or other clues and found nothing. He picked up the schedule, skimmed it, and decided to leave his room to further explore the grounds. He had no idea if he could see everything in one weekend, but that’s why he brought a partner.

The initial exploration gave Sam absolutely no leads. He discreetly held an EMF reader as he wandered the main areas, looked for plasma anywhere on the immaculately clean décor, and sniffed for any trace of sulfur and came up empty. Nobody was acting weird or reacted adversely to the silver ring he wore when he shook hands. He ended up at the indoor pool and sat down, letting himself get lost in thought.

“Well aren’t you a tall drink of water?” A sultry voice brought Sam around and he looked up. Standing in front of him was a woman who was decked head-to-toe in finery. She had short auburn hair and dark brown eyes, as well as a very fit figure from what he could tell. He remembered his manners and smiled dashingly as he stood up. The woman’s eyes widened as he towered over her and she smiled widely, “When I said tall, I meant figuratively! My my my. I’ve never seen you here before. How do you do?” She held out a bejeweled hand and Sam gently grasped it.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. And yes, this is my first time.”

“And just what are you doing here all by your lonesome…?”

“Ted. You can call me Ted, Missus…?”

A soft chuckle came from the woman and she waved a hand at him. “No Missus, here. And the name is Abigail. So? What brings you down here alone?”

Sam glanced around and decided on the truth. “Well, Abigail, I came here to do some thinking before the weekend kicked into full gear. The gauche décor in my suite was a bit distracting. Are you here for the weekend, also?”

Abigail nodded coyly. She was definitely older than Sam, but he was having a hard time placing her age. One moment she looked almost as young as forty and the next a bit older. “Will I see you this evening for dinner, Ted? The hour draws near and I really must go get ready.”

Sam nodded, “Yes. I will be there and,” he took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly, “I look forward to talking with you some more.”

It was Abigail’s turn to get a little flustered and she fanned herself dramatically before departing.


	2. Masquerade

A quick – but thorough – search completed, Christa picked up her schedule card and read over it. Dinner was in just over an hour and she had no idea what she was going to wear. She had a few gowns to choose from, all of them breath-taking.

“How in the world did you procure these, Samuel Winchester? And in the right size,” she gasped as she fingered through the selections.

She finally decided on a mermaid cut gown in navy. The top was chiffon covered in lace, beaded heavily in crystal. The lace stopped at the knees, giving way to a sheer layer of airy chiffon, and the crystals became spaced out in a dripping effect as they got closer to the bottom hem. The dress was completely backless from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine, which left her very few options for where she could tuck weapons. Her fingers were adorned in silver and platinum rings with gemstones varying in size and shape.

She curled her hair and pinned it up with several different-sized pins, then did her make-up complete with contouring. She looked like a completely different person and smirked at her reflection – she couldn’t wait to see Sam’s jaw drop when he saw her.

She stepped out of the bedroom, pinning large crystal drop earrings as the finishing touch, and grabbed her clutch. Inside, she had tucked a vial of Dead Man’s Blood into an empty lipstick tube, a silver switchblade, and a tiny iron pellet single shooter. On the way out, she looked around her suite one more time, memorizing the placement of furniture and her things.

Upon arrival to the veranda where cocktails were being served, a hotel employee handed her a small, elegant mask to tie on. She did so and entered a world she never thought she would see.

Sam Winchester was easiest to spot as he was one of the tallest men in attendance. His long hair gave him away, although Christa did have to do a double-take at another Adonis-like creature. She scanned the area, looking for signs of any kind of monster or witchcraft. Finding none as she circled around to the bar, Christa decided to start blending in by chatting up other attendees.

Sam was leaning against the bar, his attention on a slightly older woman and a friend of hers. _Good for him_ , she thought, unable to help it as her eyebrow lifted. She made a point to post up at the other end of the bar without alerting him to her presence and ordered a cocktail. The bartender pushed over an entirely different drink and smiled, “That’s from the taller gentleman behind you.” He indicated with a nod and Christa slowly turned. The mask prevented her peripheral vision from being what she wanted it to be, so she was forced to turn her shoulders as well. The other strikingly tall, long-haired man stood about twenty feet away and he smiled at her. His mask was a simple black piece that covered no more than the area around his eyes.

Christa felt a shiver in her spine and inhaled deeply to subdue it. She lifted the drink and mouthed “thank you,” then took a deep sip. The mysterious man made no move to approach her, so Christa turned back to the bar. It wasn’t long before another gentleman approached. He was much older than her and she soon found they had close to nothing in common. To avoid growing bored, Christa ordered her original drink and excused herself. A woman in a light gray gown caught her eye and Christa approached her with confidence.

* * *

Abigail spotted Ted almost immediately and introduced him to her friend. He greeted them politely and they began talking. During his conversation, he scanned the crowd several times for Christa, with no luck. The masks made it almost impossible to spot her among the growing sea of glittering gowns and black tuxedos.

Time flew by and several younger women made sure to make eye contact with him as they passed. Sam smiled at a couple of them, unsure if any were Christa. A couple of the men also made eye contact, which made Sam feel a little weird, but he smiled back at them as well. _When in Rome_ , he thought.

Dinner was first-come, first-seated and the staff made a valiant effort at keeping the tables an interesting variety of people. Christa was more than a little happy to see the Mystery Man who’d sent her a drink was seated at the same table. The women present were all quite good-looking as far as she could tell. It would be an interesting evening, she was certain.

Sam still hadn’t found her in the crowd, but she watched him get seated a couple tables away. The older women he’d been talking to at the bar looked mightily unhappy as they were escorted to a table away from his.

Dinner was a prix-fixe menu served promptly at 6:30PM. The Adonis at her table turned out to be quite the conversationalist and charmer. He reminded her a bit of the older Winchester brother, especially with his sparkling green eyes and sandy-colored hair. They played a bit of musical chairs as everyone began mingling and bit by bit, she dosed the table’s drinks with holy water, inwardly relieved none of them reacted to it.

Dancing began soon after the last dinner plates were cleared. People flocked to Sam almost as soon as the band started and Christa could see his baffled face in her head and she smirked. Surprisingly, Adonis, as she called him in her head, came around the table and asked her for a dance.

She was about to decline when she saw Sam lead a woman in a gorgeous red gown to the floor.

“So, Mystery Man, what name can I call you?” She asked as they swayed to the music.

He grinned down at her and shook his head as if to emphasize his beautiful, thick hair. “You can call me Sam.”

Christa couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping her lips. He gave her a puzzled look and she smiled sweetly up at him, “Sorry. I just didn’t pin you for a Sam,” she explained. “You can call me Diana.” He chuckled at that and she lifted an eyebrow.

“Diana suits you; you certainly look every bit the moon goddess,” he said. They smiled at each other for several moments and slowly became aware of the song changing. Christa wanted to spend the entire night in this beautiful man’s arms but she had work to do.

“Thank you for the dance, Sam. Hopefully we’ll have another one tonight?”

He raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed her gently. “I certainly hope so, Diana.”

* * *

Sam Winchester was kept busy by a barrage of people wanting to talk with him. He still hadn’t spotted Christa and was getting nervous but he couldn’t show that. So, he danced with partner after partner until he needed to excuse himself to re-hydrate and relieve himself.

On the way back to his table, he doused a few random drinks with holy water. He had still found nothing of note.

He paused at his seat and downed an entire glass of water, surmising it would be a long night of dancing and mingling. Hazel eyes made another sweep of the dance floor, hoping for any glimpse of Christa. Frustrated, he was about to give up when he spotted two women dancing together. He lifted an eyebrow – most who were pairing up were presenting as hetero couples and he just so happened to know a bisexual woman. The one in the backless navy gown had been dancing with the other tallest man in the crowd not long ago. Now, she was swaying with a brunette in a gray gown. It looked like they were getting on splendidly the way the woman in the gray gown was laughing and smiling.

He hated to interrupt, but he had to know if it was Christa in the navy dress since more than half of the other woman had approached him already. In the mean time, he politely declined several offers under the pretense he was conserving his energy. The band ended the song and took a brief intermission. Most people cleared the dance floor, but the two women remained and continued talking and flirting. Sam Winchester swallowed and made his move.


	3. Under Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Warning

Diana gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. Emily’s face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling. Christa could sense someone approaching from behind, which made her nervous. However, Emily’s smiling eyes flicked up and behind Christa; the way she bit her lip had Christa tingling. Mildly perturbed that she had been interrupted, Christa slowly turned around. Her look of annoyance quickly changed into a lopsided smirk when she recognized Sam Winchester. “Yes? Can I help you?”

Ted threw out his most winning smile, complete with irresistible dimples, at the ladies in front of him. The one in navy was definitely Christa. He’d recognize those blue eyes and the way they saw right through him anywhere. He swallowed hard when his eyes swept over her body-hugging dress and he almost faltered. “Hello, ladies. I just wanted to say you both look absolutely ravishing.”

The other woman’s face grew pink and Sam thought the way she bit her lip was absolutely adorable. “That’s very kind of you. Diana,” Christa introduced herself and held out her hand to be kissed. Ted took it and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, then reached out for the other woman’s. “And this is Emily. We were just getting to know one another,” Christa smiled a bit deviously and Sam stopped his mind from flashing images of the three of them naked and sprawled out on his bed.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Emily said.

“And you. My name is Ted. I look forward to seeing more of you ladies tonight,” he said before he was able to stop himself. He caught Christa’s blue eyes flash at him and a slight heat crept into his abdomen. He loved how the gown accentuated her body shape and revealed just enough to be enticing. Sam thought it was a beautiful gown; a shame it would end up on the floor if he had any say in the matter. He took his leave and the band began a slow waltz. He had made it no farther than ten steps away when a woman stepped in front of him and they spun away to the music.

Emily whispered that she was going to visit the ladies’ room. Christa smirked and took her hand but before she could take five steps, The Other Sam was asking her back to the dance floor. Christa weighed her options and glanced back at Emily who was biting her lip again and Christa swallowed a groan. She smiled winningly at The Other Sam and excused herself, promising she’d be back in a moment.

* * *

The younger Winchester watched Diana and Emily disappear toward the bathrooms. He had to trust his partner was careful and had tested her thoroughly before agreeing to be alone with her. He couldn’t seem to stop his mind from reaching into the gutter once more, imagining what they might be up to.

* * *

Emily moaned loudly and Christa covered her mouth with her hand. “Sssh,” she whispered as she shoved another finger into her. Emily squirmed, her hips bucking on Christa’s fingers. Christa replaced her hand with her own mouth, kissing the beautiful woman in front of her as she finger fucked her. Emily’s dress was shoved up to her waist and thin, lacy underwear was around her knees. Her entire face was flushed with pleasure and Christa was determined to make her come. She had Emily against the wall in the accessible stall at the far end.

Her fingers pushed against Emily’s g-spot and Emily moaned loudly again. Christa slapped her hand over her mouth when they heard the door open and high heels clacking on the floor. Emily’s eyes squeezed shut and suddenly she was trembling violently. Christa felt Emily’s muscles contract around her fingers and hissed softly, feeling her own ache get deeper. Her hand slowly withdrew, letting Emily ease down from her climax. Panting, Emily crashed her lips onto Diana’s and sighed into her mouth. Christa returned the kiss and then helped Emily pull up her underwear and re-adjust her gown.

Christa held Emily’s hand as they walked back to the dance floor, smiling at one another.

The Other Sam was in Diana’s sights as soon as they returned to the ballroom. Emily kissed her cheek before she excused herself and Diana promised she’d see her tomorrow. Only mildly disappointed that the most beautiful woman departed so early, Christa sauntered up to The Other Sam. She knew she had a smirk on her face that screamed she was the cat that got the cream.

The Other Sam was notably perceptive and flicked his eyes to Emily’s retreating form before he smiled down at Diana. “Are you still too busy for another, dance?” He teased, taking her hand in his and leading her onto the dance floor.

Christa just smiled up at him; then his body was pressed against hers and his hand was on her lower back, fingertips sliding under the edge of her dress, as they danced. The heat between Christa’s legs steadily grew from a dull ache as The Other Sam expertly led her in a sensual dance similar to the tango.

* * *

Sam Winchester managed to finally cut in with Diana, who introduced him to Sam. A small ping of envy surfaced when he noticed how she looked at the other tall gentleman. Before he left, The Other Sam gave Diana his room number and an open invitation to swing by for a night cap. He leaned down and kissed her lips, dragging one hand firmly down her waist to her hip, then promised “more where that came from,” if she was up for it.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes as Christa practically melted into the other man’s arms. When she finally remembered he was there, she smiled sheepishly. “Really? Emily and now Sam? You do know we’re here to do actual work, right? Not fool around all weekend and contract STIs,” he scoffed.

Christa laughed at his obvious jealousy and pouted up at him, “This was your idea, remember? I’m just blending in. Besides, it’s a good way to test ‘em out.” She winked at him playfully.

He couldn’t deny that it was, in fact, his idea to come down here. He pulled her tightly against him, his hand on her bare back, and moved his lips close to her ear. “Just make sure you focus on the case, too. You’re drawing a lot of attention to yourself, which could make things hard.”

Christa repressed a shiver as he practically growled into her ear. The heat radiating from his hand was doing things to her already-revved engine. She pressed herself firmly against him, leaving no space between their torsos, “I’d like to make things hard for you, Mr. Winchester.”

A little while later, most people had departed for the evening but Sam Winchester had been cornered by the same older women from the veranda. Christa did another perimeter sweep, which was easier without almost a hundred pair of eyes to see her. Empty-handed, she returned to the ballroom and sat down, stifling a yawn. For someone who reprimanded her earlier, he sure was taking his time with the ladies. She pulled out her phone and sent a check-in text to Dean, as well as a selfie in her glittering mask.

The next thing she knew, she could feel eyes on her and she slowly turned in her seat to see Sam staring her down. When they locked eyes, he barely twitched an eyebrow to beckon her over. Kind of wanting to mess with him, she stood up and started walking out of the ballroom, then doubled back. Relief flooded his face as she approached. She waited politely for him to acknowledge her.

Feigning shock at his forgetfulness, Sam excused himself for one last dance after introducing Diana to Abigail. Christa couldn’t help but notice Abigail’s frown as she turned away, her hand hooked in Sam’s elbow. “Took you long enough,” he muttered through a clenched jaw.

Biting back a smirk, Christa nodded and squeezed his elbow lightly before letting go to give him her hand. Sam cleared his throat and pulled her close to him, deliberately dancing with her on the far side of the floor. He looked down at her, meeting her bright blue eyes and taking in her deep red lips. He found himself unable to fault the others in attendance for wanting to be close to her. After a few moments, he scanned the room again and noticed the crowd was thinning by the minute. “Meet me on the second floor stairwell, north side, in five minutes,” he said and nudged her away as the song ended.

Christa turned and made her exit without drawing attention.

Seven minutes elapsed and Christa grew fidgety; it wasn’t like Sam Winchester to be late. She peeked out the door, wondering if she should go to her room for heavier weapons. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a door above her slam shut and feet hastily beating down the stairs. She pretended to be ascending the stairs, just in case it wasn’t her partner.

They almost ran into each other as she stepped off the second floor landing and onto the stairs to the third. Christa gasped before she realized it was Sam. He looked out of breath and she noticed some light pink lipstick on his shirt collar. “Sorry I’m late, I got tied up.” Christa quirked an eyebrow and smirked, choosing not to comment. At her silence, Sam’s face grew flushed and he stuttered. “So, uh, let’s get somewhere more private so we can talk?”

“I’m on the third floor. Where’s your room?”

“Second,” he replied as he swung the door open, letting her step into the hallway. He placed his hand on her back as he led her to his suite.


	4. Night Cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Warning

They had both removed their masks when they were safely inside the suite and Christa poured them both a couple fingers of Johnny Walker Black and leaned against his desk. Their suites were almost identical aside from the furniture being slightly different. Sam had taken off his tuxedo jacket and tossed the cummerbund onto the back of a chair. He untucked his shirt and pulled off the bowtie as he paced, deep in thought. She watched him, enjoying how his fitted pants looked and how he ran his hands through his hair every few moments.

She let him think and when he finally slowed and stopped, he spoke up. “I’m stumped. We doused nearly every drink with holy water, nobody reacted to silver, and nothing came up on EMF.” He sighed and dragged a hand down his face, much like his older brother did.

Stifling another yawn and distracted by the heat in her abdomen, Christa put down her scotch; the clock read quarter to one. “So let’s reconvene tomorrow morning and buckle down with research. Maybe we can ask some of the staff if they know anything, or can point out who’s been coming to this event frequently for several years. If we can find out who’s been here every weekend someone’s gone missing, we can narrow down our suspects and work from there.”

Sam nodded and ran a hand through his hair again. “This event is so secretive that not even the local police were called to investigate. As far as the management is concerned, the missing people never even came here. So that puts them at the top of my suspects list – let’s try not to raise any eyebrows. Meet me here around 9? I’ll order room service.”

Christa grabbed her high heels and plucked them off her feet one by one. She noticed Sam’s eyes raking down her body yet again. She smirked at him, “Something you want to say?”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you looked ravishing, Chris. This is a very good look on you,” he grinned back at her. He stepped forward and tilted her chin up, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “Most of the guests seemed to agree with me,” he continued, sliding a hand around her shoulder to the back of her neck, “but truth be told,” he paused, dragging a finger down her spine ever so lightly before bringing it back up, “I’d much rather see it on the floor.” His fingers popped the button at the nape of her neck and Christa shivered.

“Samuel Winchester, we are on a job,” she whispered, using his own words against him.

“And it happens to be one of the most exclusive hook-up events in the country. So, when in Rome…” he trailed off, his fingers waiting for permission to peel the dress off her shoulders. He heard Christa exhale slowly. His eyes never left hers as she pulled down the hidden zipper on her side. Her shoulders shrugged as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Sam pressed against her, placing a rough kiss on her mouth as if claiming her. She was moving too slowly for him, so he gripped the dress and forcefully yanked it down, immensely enjoying the sound of seams ripping and crystals falling to the floor.

Christa moaned into his mouth, half out of surprise and half out of desire. The dress fell away from her and pooled at her feet. She dropped her high heels and buried a hand in his hair as their tongues shoved against each other. Sam’s hands found her hips and he groaned when he discovered she wasn’t wearing underwear. Her hands went to work undressing him as quickly as she could. He grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the desk, kissing her as if he wanted to devour her, and wedged himself between her legs. His hands slid down her legs and he felt the lacy tops of her thigh highs and almost lost it.

He pulled away from her mouth, panting, “Fuck, Chris. Bed. Now.” The slow smile that spread across her face as she looked up at him through her eyelashes made him crazy. She used to look at him like that when they would wrestle as teens and it became part of his fantasies about her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he picked her up, kicking his shoes and pants off, and then carried her into the bedroom. Christa got a moment of déjà vu when Sam dropped her onto the bed; in her mind, she saw Dean leaning over her, green eyes dark and intense. She cleared that memory and watched Sam peel his undershirt off, then watched his boxers drop, and sucked in a breath as she took in his perfectly chiseled body yet again. Scars dotted his otherwise smooth skin and his anti-possession tattoo stood out even in the dark. Absently, she went to roll down her stockings and Sam leaned forward, stopping her. “No, leave them,” he demanded, voice husky with lust.

She leaned up and kissed him, pulling him down on top of her, wanting to feel all of him. Sam positioned himself above her and slid a hand between her legs, his middle finger running the length of her slit. He growled deep in his chest and pulled away from her kiss, smirking down at her. “God, Chris. Have you been wet since you and Emily…?”

Christa nodded, vocalizing her desire in the form of small needy moans as his finger teased her. Sam inhaled deeply and slid a finger into her warmth, eliciting a soft sound from the woman under him. He bent down and licked her neck as her head tilted, back arching toward the ceiling. “Ohhhh my god, Sam,” she breathed, “please don’t make me beg.”

With his free hand, he tilted her head to the side and then kissed from her collarbone up to her ear. His tongue flicked into her ear and he began pumping his fingers in and out of her. When his mouth was next to her ear, he groaned softly and responded, “But it’s so hot.”

Hips rolling, desperate for more of him, Christa swallowed a whimper. “Please, Sam, I need it.”

“Need what?” He nipped along her jaw, now, utterly teasing her.

“You. I need you,” she breathed.

“You need me to do what?” He slowly withdrew his fingers and grinned devilishly when she finally whimpered and tried to move his hand back. He instead grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head to the mattress, repositioning himself over her.

Christa was panting, again, her eyes staring up at him with all of her desperation and need. “I need you to fuck me,” she finally said, almost angrily.

Sam shuddered and closed his eyes; an image of her in ecstasy on the motel bed with his brother’s face between her legs flooded his mind. He felt envy flare up in him, again, because Dean had her first; despite knowing he had feelings for her – at least back then. A disquieting sense of déjà vu overcame him and he calmly asked, “Who do you belong to?”

Christa’s eyes went wide at the question and she stopped moving underneath him. His question sent a wave of heat all through her body and she felt the knot of heat at her core tighten further. Never in her life had someone asked her that and it caught her so completely off-guard that she just laid under him, unsure of how to respond. He waited patiently for her to answer, his hazel eyes dark with lust, gazing into hers. “You,” she finally whispered.

“I didn’t hear you, Chris,” he teased. He was still pinning her wrists down and he lowered his hips so his hardness brushed against her. He watched her swallow and bite her lip; her submissiveness was intoxicating.

“You,” she said again, just barely louder. His hips moved again and he thrust into her. A loud moan escaped her lips just before he captured her mouth with his yet again. He released her wrists and sank down onto his elbows, pounding into her. She kissed him harder, moaning into his mouth, and buried a hand in his hair while her other hand dragged her nails down his back.

Sam pulled away from the kiss and groaned, loving how her nails felt on him. He shifted and forced her legs closed, his knees on either side of her thighs. It was a tighter fit but it didn’t slow him down at all.

Moments later, Christa was begging him to make her come. He shoved a hand under her hips and tilted them up slightly. He knew he was hitting her g-spot when her begging turned into moans and pleas for him to not stop. When she came, it was hard and intense; he held his free hand over her mouth as she screamed his name, shuddering and convulsing under him. It sent him over the edge and he pulled out just before he came all over her stomach.

Out of breath, he kissed her and then rolled onto his back, coming down from his high. “Jesus Christ, Chris.”

* * *

The smell of breakfast and strong coffee pulled her out of a nightmare where she wasn’t able to save Dean Winchester from the Ashley River. He was lost to both her and Sam and she was sobbing in Sam’s arms until he suddenly started blaming her for being unable to save Dean. Christa shot up and took in her surroundings. A dull ache between her legs reminded her of the previous night and she shook off the remnants of the nightmare just as Sam walked into the bedroom holding a mug out for her.

“Breakfast is here, thought you might want some coffee,” he said thoughtfully. He smiled at her and those god damn dimples made Christa’s heart flutter.

“Thank you, Sammy,” she said quietly, taking the coffee from him.

“You can wear my jacket over your dress when you need to leave, but let’s eat first?”

“Sounds good,” she smiled back. He handed her a bathrobe and she wrapped herself up in it and joined him for breakfast.


	5. Meditation

“So get this,” Sam started a few minutes after he pulled information about their missing people. “We’re looking for someone who’s attended this event in March of this year; November and May of the year prior; December and July of the year before that,” he paused, looking over to see Christa jotting notes down as fast as he was speaking. “Then we’re looking for someone who was here in August of the year before that, and finally: January and September the year before that.”

“So, if we’re thinking management, that rules them out. This resort changed hands about two years ago. So that leaves us guests or staff. Can we get into the resort’s reservation system? See if we can pull up the previous bookings of the guests?” Christa asked, sure Sam had already thought of it.

“Actually, I did,” he grinned a bit self-satisfactorily. “The only prior bookings I can look into at the moment are those of people with memberships to this particular hotel group. But,” he paused again, turning his laptop so Christa could see it, “there are a handful of guests who come to this event who are also rewards members.”

Christa hurriedly scribbled down the names of the guests Sam had pulled up. “What else do we have?”

“Well, since everyone here uses a fake name for their reservations, we need to double-check the rewards numbers against the fake names, then find their real names, and go from there.” He handed her a USB. “This contains the key logger software that I had plugged into one of the front desk computers. I’ll talk to some of the employees and see if anyone is willing to dish about their exclusive guests.”

“Great. I’ll see if I can get any further into the computer systems. I’m sure their network probably isn’t encrypted, so it shouldn’t take long.” At this point, Christa was pulling the now-ruined dress back on. Thankfully it wasn’t in shreds – the zipper had broken and another seam in front had popped when he ripped it off of her. She shot Sam a mildly disapproving look and said dryly, “Maybe don’t make a habit of ripping gowns worth a few thousand dollars?”

Sam smiled deviously and watched her struggle to keep the gown on. “Nothing a professional seamstress can’t fix,” he replied. He grabbed his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders before she went back to her suite.

* * *

Christa showered and changed into a simple sun dress that was worth several hundred dollars. The day’s activities on the schedule were mostly outdoors – outdoor pool and sand volleyball, tennis, paddle boarding, golf, indoor yoga, massage lessons, blahblahblah. She wasn’t really interested in any of it, but she had to make an appearance at some point.

She sat down at her laptop and plugged a cord into the phone line at her desk. It took a few minutes of watching the key logger do its thing, but she was able to sneak into the resort’s back office network and start pulling reservations. Despite the fact it would take a few hours to pull all the reservation dates and check all names against those Sam gave her, as well as names of those in attendance this weekend, she figured she’d go ahead and get started.

* * *

Christa lost track of time diving deeper into the research. She was honestly in her element when she was digging for information and taking notes. Many names repeated but only a few were members. When she had gotten a two-year streak of attendees appearing in the reservations, she’d hit a missing month. Over 100 people at the same resort, one weekend a month, twelve months a year, and no single attendee was there every month someone went missing. Frustrated, Christa decided to work out her body to give her brain a rest. A slight urge to text Sam had her fingertips tingling, but she decided against it. She didn’t want to distract him, whatever he may be doing.

Sam left his room shortly after Christa departed and headed to the gym for a yoga lesson. If Dean ever knew he enjoyed yoga and did it whenever he could, he’d never hear the end of it. _Speaking of_ , Sam thought as he texted a quick check-in message to Dean. He was a little surprised upon arriving to the gym that he wasn’t handed something to conceal his identity before he remembered only the initial evening was a masquerade.

He was shown to the mats and took a place near the exit right as the instructor walked in.

Christa decided to explore the resort after changing into a bikini and workout clothes; maybe Sam missed something. Maybe there was some weird witch shit going down that they didn’t catch. Hell, maybe there was even some nonsense like a portal opening that some people just kind of fell through on accident. The main areas all checked out. She was incredibly frustrated at this point, meeting dead-end after dead-end. A yoga session and then some time in the pool would get her back on balance.

* * *

The younger Winchester thoroughly enjoyed his yoga session. It seemed the ladies who were in attendance also thoroughly enjoyed the class, or at least they enjoyed watching him. After, he approached the teacher who was a hotel employee and personal trainer on the side. He turned on the charm and she eventually gave him some hints as to repeat guests for this specific event. He mentally made a note of the descriptions and flirted with her some more before he excused himself to go shower.

Once he had showered, Sam changed into a pair of swim trunks in his luggage and a bright polo-style shirt and headed down to the pool. He was sure he would see at least one person that met the descriptions given.

* * *

Christa slipped into the yoga room only minutes after her partner left and looked over the other attendees who were already present. She did some light stretching and then settled onto the mat. To quiet her mind, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. A few moments later, she heard someone settle on to a mat next to hers. One blue eye opened to see if she recognized the person and then her other eye opened as a small smile crept across her face.

Long, sandy hair pulled back into a knot and bright green eyes with striking cheekbones and a strong jawline. It was The Other Sam. She adjusted her posture and decided to go ahead and greet him with a quiet, “Hello, Sam.”

He turned his head a bit towards her, a half-smile tugging at his lips. Christa could tell he was trying to see if he recognized her and didn’t say anything while he gazed at her. After a long moment, she felt her eyebrow lift in that sarcastic way she had of non-verbally expressing herself. His smile got wider, “I’d know that eyebrow anywhere. Good afternoon, Diana.” She smiled widely back at him, tickled that he remembered her. “You never stopped by last night for that night cap,” he mentioned, his voice low.

Diana’s face flushed and she shyly glanced away. “I’m sorry. It got late and I had to get my beauty sleep.”

His eyes swept down her again. “I highly doubt you needed it, but you do look amazingly beautiful today. And there’s always tonight.” He finished right as the instructor called out the first pose. Christa felt her cheeks turn red at his insinuation and wondered, briefly, if Sam Winchester would be jealous. During the class, they exchanged glances and flirtatious smiles every so often. Being next to such a gorgeous creature certainly did not allow her to clear her head fully, but it helped her remember to control her breathing.

After the class, The Other Sam asked if he could escort her to her next destination. Diana nodded and slipped her hand into his elbow as they headed for the outdoor pool.

She noticed he kept glancing at her face as they walked and it started making her nervous. “Sam, do I have something on my face?” She finally asked.

He laughed quietly and shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. You’re just so captivating. Without a mask hiding your beautiful visage, I’m just pleasantly surprised. Uh, it’s my first time here and I wasn’t sure what to expect, you know?”

Diana laughed and nodded, “Yeah, I thought for sure something like this would be full of weird older couples trying to spice up their lives with some swinging action. There are actually quite a few single people, thankfully. And most of them are attractive - you included.”

The Other Sam raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, “You are far too kind, Diana.” He then held the door open for her as they walked towards the outdoor pool. The volleyball net at the pool had been taken down to make room for mingling. There was even a chicken-fight going on that didn’t last more than a few seconds. Diana noticed Ted was on the team left standing and she took a moment to admire his muscles in the sunlight. He had certainly grown up from the awkward teenage boy she once knew. Her mind briefly flashed to the previous night where his hard body was covering hers, claiming her completely. She cleared her head before she got lost. The Other Sam was setting his things down on a lounge chair and waved her over. Just her luck – the one next to his was wide open.

“I’m gonna go rinse off and hop in the pool,” he said, gesturing to a shower-head attached to a small facility building. “Care to shower with me?” He pulled his tee shirt off and Diana stared openly. He was even more chiseled than Sam Winchester. He let her look him over, seeming to enjoy her gaze on him. As if on cue, Diana pulled off her workout clothes. She took good care of herself, despite living on the road most of the time, but being in close proximity of a body surely carved by God Himself made her self-conscious. Not-Winchester’s green eyes glittered and he let out a low, playful whistle when she turned around to drop her clothes onto the chair.

“Hey, how’s it going?” asked a familiar voice from behind her. Without turning, she knew it was Sam Winchester but nobody here could know that she knew him. So, she turned around and flashed him a bit of a confused smile. He was dripping wet and toweling off his hair.

“I’m sorry, what was your name, again?” She calmly asked. Christa bit back a shit-eating grin when she saw “Ted” size up Sam; his jaw even clenched for a moment before he held a hastily-dried hand out to her.

“Ted. I think we met last night at the masquerade? You were in a blue dress with the back cut out.”

Christa eyed him for a moment, really making a show of pretending to rack her brain. “So much for anonymity! Oh, right! Ted.” She moved towards him and they shook hands. “Where are your lady friends?”

Ted’s hazel eyes sent her a very quick flash of annoyance and then he smiled again, showing off those dimples. “Oh, you mean Abigail? I’m not sure. She said something about the golf course,” he shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, flexing his arms. Beads of water on his skin caught the sun and made him glisten. Christa wanted to giggle at his sudden alpha male bullshit, but she held it together. “Anyway, I was curious if you’d like to take a walk?” He asked her almost innocently.

Diana’s eyes went from Sam to Not-Winchester and she inwardly sighed as her sense of duty overpowered the urge to spend time with a hot guy she didn’t know. Not-Winchester also folded his arms across his chest and Christa flashed him a very apologetic smile.

“Rain check on the swim date?” She asked sweetly, sliding her feet back into her sandals. “That is if Ted isn’t secretly planning to murder me, first.” The men briefly looked confused until Diana started laughing and pulled on her workout leggings again. It was hot as hell, but the last thing she wanted was chub-rub.


	6. Enemy Territory

“You have the worst timing in the history of ever,” Christa grumbled as she followed her partner towards the tennis courts. “You couldn’t text me like a normal person?”

Sam shook his head and walked around the tennis courts, heading for a vacant, shaded area. Christa wished she’d remembered her sunglasses or a hat. He dragged a hand down his face; the signature frustrated Winchester move. She looked at him warily, as if she was expecting to be scolded for something. He took a breath, adjusted the towel around his shoulders, and glanced around furtively. “We need to talk about the case,” he whispered. “I’ve got nothing but dead ends so far.”

Relief flooded her features instantly. “I finished matching names and reservations,” she whispered, “and there are a few that keep popping up, but none that match every month you gave me.” A couple meandered towards them before turning to walk along the opposite side of the tennis courts. “So I think that means we may have some tag-team effort going on. One month it’s someone, the next time it happens that name is missing from the registration list. Do we have any intel on nests in the area?” She frowned when Sam shook his head. “Okay, this is freaking impossible. I’ll have to see if I can get into the coroner’s database to find reports on the vics; see if they have anything in common.” She bit her lip as she was wont to do when something majorly stumped her.

“Good idea. I got some information about long-time attendees from the yoga instructor earlier. I noticed a couple people who fit the descriptions, including Abigail and her friend,” it was his turn to pause as someone else walked by them, “and they’re both high on my suspect list. But they’re definitely not vamps, so we’re probably dealing with something else.”

Christa racked her brain and her blue eyes widened, “Sam! It could be vetala. They hunt in pairs; we’ve seen no signs of demonic activity, no vampires, no wolves, and no hex bags. It’s got to be vetala.” Sam nodded his agreement, his brow furrowed as he saw a mixture of emotions cross Christa’s face. “We have to do this tonight, huh?”

A long sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand down his face, again. He solemnly nodded as he realized he’d have to be the bait to lure the vetala out. They came up with their plan relatively quickly and then headed back to the pool for a dip before dinner.

Sam Not-Winchester had an exceptionally cute brunette on his shoulders as several people tried to push each other over. Christa stripped down again and slid into the pool away from the activity, submerging completely. She loved how the water engulfed her, the way it seemed to hold her in a soft embrace. She came up for air and Ted had slipped in next to her. He saw her eyes go over to the other couples playing chicken and he grinned before he scooped Diana onto his shoulders.

* * *

Diana had somehow timed it exactly right to catch the elevator with only Ted and Sam on ahead of her. A gracious smile and greeting came from her before they took turns leaning in and kissing her cheek. “You both look very nice,” she mused. They were both in gorgeously tailored suits. Sam’s suite was sandy beige, which looked amazing with his tan skin. A white shirt and light green tie finished his look and made his eyes stand out. He had taken his hair down and it fell down to about his shoulders. Ted was in a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt and a matching skinny navy blue tie.

“As do you,” they said at almost the exact same time. Diana couldn’t help but laugh and accept the compliment. Her dress for tonight was a very short black lace Gucci. With a pair of black Louboutins on her feet, she knew her legs looked six-feet long. She had done her hair and hidden a silver switchblade by carefully layering strands of hair and pinning them up.

The brunette from earlier was waiting in the lobby and Not-Winchester strode up to her and kissed her cheek. Diana and Ted followed and smiled at the woman. She was in a very tight apricot-colored dress that was even shorter than the black lace Gucci.

“This is Emily,” Sam was saying. Diana moved forward to hug her and Emily hesitantly accepted her.

“Emily, so nice to see you again. Did you sleep well last night?” Diana asked, winking at her paramour from the previous night.

Emily’s face turned a deep shade of pink and she smiled widely, “Diana, is that you?”

“As I live and breathe, gorgeous.” She stepped aside to let Ted shake her hand. A quick glance at Not-Winchester and Christa saw the mild amusement turn into realization. She flashed him a coy smile and then took Emily’s hand in hers. “Shall we, gentlemen?”

The four of them sat at a table together. Abigail and her friend had somehow managed to fill in the other two seats between the Sams. Christa was highly amused as Abigail repeatedly attempted to hold Winchester’s full attention, despite him smoothly engaging the rest of the table in their conversation.

There was no dancing after dinner, this time. Instead, the guests were ushered out onto the veranda, which was dimly lit. Luxurious drapery had been hung to create semi-cubicles around plush furniture. The bar was open and Diana offered to grab the six of them drinks as they settled into a makeshift cabana. She was growing more concerned about Abigail as the evening progressed. When she sat at the table for dinner, Christa could have sworn she looked forty or so. Now, she seemed to look about a decade older. Ted went with her after he discarded his suit jacket over the back of a chair. The evening was balmy and the air was thick, with only a faint ocean breeze wafting across the veranda.

“What do you think,” he asked, leaning close to her at the bar.

Christa leaned her head in and lowered her voice, “I think she’s it. One of them, anyway. My gut tells me she’s super dangerous, Sam. We have to stick to the plan.”

The bartender slid them six drinks and they each took three back to the cabana.

Two drinks in and everyone was more relaxed. Nobody pressured anyone to have more to drink than they were comfortable with. Christa, still on high alert, was in deep discussion with Abigail about the best gin when Ted excused himself to the men’s room. That was the signal to get the plan really rolling. Christa watched Abigail track him as she answered a question from Emily. Sure enough, it wasn’t sixty seconds later when Abigail excused herself.

Diana “checked her phone” and turned on the GPS tracker for Sam’s, which set the plan in full motion.

Just as planned, two minutes later, her phone rang. It was a blocked number and she looked at the screen, confused. “Excuse me, I’m sorry, I should take this.” She stood up and left Sam and Emily with Abigail’s friend, hoping beyond hope that she wasn’t the other vetala.

Diana hurriedly walked away, holding her phone to her ear. As soon as she hit the “answer” button, a recording from her laptop began playing. She hung up when she was well into the lobby and checked for Sam’s location. The app didn’t show him anywhere and Christa almost panicked. She refreshed the app and it zoomed out until his location was pinned. It was moving, quickly, to the south. Christa closed her eyes and brought up the floor plan of the main floor of the hotel. To the south were banquet kitchens and employee areas behind a locked door. Checking again to make sure nobody was paying particular attention, she found the door and punched in the code that Sam had texted her. Confident she wasn’t noticed, she slipped inside the off-limits area.

* * *

Sam Winchester pretended to be very confused to what was happening. Abigail just kept ushering him forward, giggling like he was in for a big surprise. They finally crossed through the banquet kitchen, which was empty of staff except a dishwasher. Sam glanced at him and a chill went up his spine. He hoped everything on Christa’s end was going smoothly because a wrench was just thrown into their plan.

* * *

Christa walked as quietly as she could deeper into the back areas of the hotel. The hallway wound its way behind and around the many ballrooms, serving as a conduit for staff to discreetly move around events. She thought maybe Abigail was leading Sam to a service elevator – if she didn’t catch up to them by then, she was in trouble. She passed a few of the banquet staff, tucked into a dark ballroom eating dinner, all of them glued to their phones. Before entering the expansive, empty, quiet kitchen, Christa unpinned her hair and pulled the silver knife out carefully.

* * *

Sam had underestimated the strength of Abigail and before he could get a swing in, she decked him. He stumbled backwards and shook his head to clear his vision. The dishwasher they passed came around the corner and looked at Abigail. Their eyes changed into yellow lizard-like eyes and they hissed as they moved in on their prey.


	7. On Three

Christa saw Sam’s dot stop moving and she hurried her steps a little more, her feet starting to ache from the heels. She finally pulled them off and set them down as quietly as she could, along with her phone after turning it off. The silver switchblade flicked out at a touch of her thumb and she prayed she’d be taking them by surprise.

She came to a corner and peeked around. Sam was unconscious and bound to a chair. _Typical Sam_ , Christa thought. The vetala were getting ready to feed and she took a deep breath. Moving on the balls of her feet, she moved as quickly and quietly as she could. Abigail was closest and heard her coming. The vetala whipped around and hissed, startling Christa. She ducked a swing and got behind Abigail again. Before she could check the location of the other one, she shoved the silver knife into the older woman’s back and twisted it. The vetala known as Abigail fell dead to the floor, knife sticking out of its back.

The hair on Christa’s neck stood up and she ducked just in time to miss being hit with a large steel tray. The other vetala was dressed as a dishwasher. It hissed at her and she dropped to the floor and rolled away as it stabbed down at her with an eight-inch kitchen knife. She rolled onto her back and did a kip-up. Frustrated that Sam hadn’t at least taken one of them out, Christa focused her energy on staying out of reach of the other vetala. The dishwasher came at her again, slashing with the knife and hissing. He nicked her arm and Christa round-house kicked it in the side when the knife was out of reach. Her kick knocked him off-balance but didn’t put him down. He swung again with the knife but Christa had used the momentum to propel her towards Abigail’s lifeless form. She dove for the knife, tucking into a ball at the last minute to somersault away from the dishwasher.

Christa was panting and there was no way she could get Sam free to help her without the vetala incapacitating her. The monster strode towards her and she swept his legs out from under him. The vetala fell, hard, and Christa shot up, intending to straddle him and stab the knife into his back to kill him. He moved much faster than she anticipated, though, and flung himself off the floor. He jabbed the knife at her again and Christa gasped in pain as a few inches of it sunk into soft flesh just under her right shoulder.

That was his mistake, though, getting within grappling distance. She grabbed his forearm and twisted until she heard bones pop. The vetala hissed and cried out and Christa kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the floor and she took the knife out of her shoulder, dropping it to the ground. With the silver switchblade in-hand, Christa dropped to her knees and stabbed; the vetala screeched in pain. She twisted the knife one complete turn and watched as it died before she pulled the knife out.

Out of breath, Christa slumped forward. Her forearm injury was fairly superficial but the wound in her shoulder throbbed painfully and bled freely. She slowly stood up and walked over to Sam, who was still out. “Sam,” she said, lightly tapping his face. “Sam, wake up.” He didn’t come to, so she got to work untying the ropes around him. “I’m not carrying your ass, Samuel Winchester! Wake up!” she said a little more loudly. Her fingers worked as fast as they could, unsure if the screech of the vetala had carried through the hallway. She yanked a rope free and hissed as searing pain shot through her shoulder. “Sorry, dude,” she muttered before she back-handed him across the face.

Sam’s head snapped to the side and his eyes flew open. His hazel eyes landed on her, then took in the two dead vetala on the floor. “Ow! Did you hit me?!”

“Shut up, Sam. You were knocked out. Can you walk?” He rubbed his very red cheek and slowly stood up, favoring one arm. When he wavered a bit, Christa wrapped her uninjured arm around his waist to steady him. “Whoa, buddy. I can’t carry you.” Sam’s eyes closed tightly and then opened again and he looked much steadier.

“You really saved my bacon. Again.” Sam stated, his eyes sweeping over the mess in front of them.

“We need to get rid of these bodies. And my shoulder is fucked,” she grunted as she slipped out from under Sam’s arm.

“Let’s come back later tonight, we’ll take care of them, then.” He staggered towards the hallway and Christa followed, pausing to pick up her high heels and phone. “I need you to pop my shoulder back into place.” She nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

“On three. Ready?” Christa asked, her hands on either side of Sam’s dislocated shoulder. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, nodding. “One, two,” and she snapped it back into place. Sam yelled and took a swig of Johnny Walker straight from the bottle.

“Your turn,” he said, wiping his mouth. “Sit,” he commanded as he retrieved needle and thread. Christa hopped onto the desk, taking a long swig from the bottle in preparation. She had already pulled the top of her dress down, sewn the lace back together as best she could, and treated the wound with antiseptic. As he knelt in front of her, she gingerly lifted the gauze pad.

Sam gently sewed her up while she took several gulps of scotch to stop from cussing him out. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he finished and cut the thread. She pressed some small bandages over it. He sat back on his heels and loosened his tie as she pulled her dress up and gingerly slid her arms back into the short lace sleeves. “What time is it,” she groaned out.

“Quarter past 9.”

“Fuck it’s early,” she took another swig of Walker and then Sam gently pried the bottle away. Christa pouted. “Back to the party?”

“Let’s get a band-aid on that cut. I have a call to make before we go back down. We need an alibi, for people to see us, so yeah, let’s move quickly."

Diana and Ted rejoined Sam and Emily; Diana was smiling widely so she wouldn’t grit her teeth in pain. Emily was on Sam’s lap because they’d been making out hot and heavy. The other woman, Abigail’s friend, was nowhere to be seen. Diana exchanged a nervous look with Ted as they sat down in the cabana.

“Sorry we took so long…” Ted began to explain. “We uh…” he looked over at Christa and she grinned cheekily, trying to look slightly embarrassed. “We got distracted.”

“What happened to your arm, Diana?” Not-Winchester asked, sincerely concerned as Emily climbed off his lap, also wide-eyed and concerned. He gestured to the band-aid.

Diana laughed and shook her head. “I had a bit of a clumsy moment in the lobby. Thankfully Ted was nearby and he had a first aid kit in his room,” she looked coyly over at Ted, “so, he bandaged me up and,” she shrugged, laughing again. Winchester’s eyes were on her the entire time, sparkling with amusement.

Emily and Sam were grinning by now. “I can see why it would be distracting to have someone so handsome treat you,” Emily said after a moment. Her eyes raked down Ted’s body and she squeezed Sam’s thigh.

“And you two? You looked awful cozy,” Christa teased.

Emily shrugged and laughed; Not-Winchester offered to grab another round of drinks.


	8. Four's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Warning

After another drink, Emily had snuggled up to Diana. The innuendo got less discreet with each sip. “Can I taste your drink, Diana?” Emily shyly asked while the guys were talking. Diana gave her a puzzled look and looked at her empty drink glass. She was about to gently tell Emily that it was gone, but then Emily’s lips were on hers and her hands were tangled in Diana’s now-loosened hair. The brunette’s tongue darted across Diana’s lips and she opened for her; Emily climbed onto Diana’s lap as they kissed. Diana was vaguely aware that the conversation next to them had stopped, but she was enraptured by Emily’s soft lips, her scent, and her hands combing through her hair.

Slowly, reluctantly, Emily pulled away from Diana’s lips. She was panting as she cupped Diana’s jaw in her hands. Diana noticed her eyes sparkled with mischief and wondered what this vixen was up to. She didn’t have to wait long, as Emily grabbed her hands and placed them on her breasts, leaning forward to whisper in Diana’s ear: “I want to come like last night. I want you to get me off.”

Christa’s blue eyes darkened with lust and she glanced over at the guys who were watching them closely. “Here?” She asked softly, surprised when Emily nodded eagerly. A devious smile appeared on Christa’s face and she squeezed Emily’s breasts before she dragged her hands down her waist to her hips. “Get on the couch,” Christa ordered. Emily complied quickly and gracefully, settling herself at the opposite side of the lounge couch from Not-Winchester. A look of mild confusion came across his features before Christa winked at him. She gently pushed Emily into a reclined position and knelt between her legs, fingertips grazing the outside of Emily’s very thin underwear.

Emily leaned up to kiss her deeply, again, and Christa moaned as she gently pushed the fabric barrier aside and felt the other woman’s wetness. Christa knew she was as wet as the woman in front of her and she had a hard time ignoring the ache between her own legs. She pulled away from the kiss as she slid a finger into Emily’s wet center. Christa braced herself with her free hand, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder, as she slipped another finger in. “Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop, ok?” Christa said as Emily’s hips rolled. Emily nodded in response and Christa bent down to kiss her softly. After a couple minutes of taking her time with Emily, getting her nice and worked up, Christa felt movement behind her and she glanced in that direction. The Other Sam had rolled up his sleeves and sat back, watching them intently. Ted took the last swallow of his drink, eyes dark as he watched the scene unfold before him.

The gorgeous brunette underneath Christa was panting and moaning, hips grinding against the hand between her legs. Winchester had pulled the drapery a bit more closed so the show was fairly private. In the back of his mind, he still wondered where Abigail’s friend had gone off to. Hopefully she was asleep, completely unaware of what had gone down. His eyes traveled the length of Christa’s body on hand and knees, her curvy ass high in the air when she leaned down to kiss Emily and whisper into her ear. He glanced at the other Sam and saw his green eyes go from Diana’s ass to her hand between Emily’s legs.

Christa felt both pairs of eyes on her and a slow heat started building faster. She had never expected to be so into exhibitionism, but here she was. She sat back a little bit to take her weight off her excruciatingly painful shoulder and paused to thumb Emily’s clit very gently. The noises coming from her added to that fire in her abdomen. Christa glanced to first one Sam, then the other, and leaned down to whisper a question in Emily’s ear. Emily sighed out an enthusiastic yes in response and Christa sat back again.

“Sam?” She asked, turning her head to fix her eyes on the long-haired Adonis behind her. He was loosening his tie and his eyes slowly traveled up Diana’s back until they met hers. “Come here,” she almost purred. As if in a trance, he moved closer to her looking ready to worship the ground she walked on. She beckoned him closer and he knelt up, pressing his torso against her back as his hands went to her hips. His lips peppered her neck with kisses and his fingertips gently massaged her pelvis; it was almost enough to be distracting but she didn’t stop fingering Emily.

Emily’s eyes opened and she looked over at Ted, who was sitting alone. She grinned widely at him and said, “Get over here and kiss me, handsome.” Ted obliged and moved to the lounge couch. He sat down behind Emily and gently positioned her so she was reclining against his chest. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, softly at first, deepening it when she moaned into it.

Christa could barely stand not being touched and Not-Winchester was teasing her, inching his fingertips so slowly down to the hem of her dress as he licked and kissed her neck and jaw. “Bend over,” he suddenly whispered into her ear. She did so, once again gritting her teeth against the pain in her shoulder and felt his hand ghost over her underwear, barely touching her. Next, he softly pressed his thumb against her underwear, pushing it into her slit just a little bit. That extra bit of pressure made Christa moan for more. His free hand held her hip tightly as he pushed her underwear aside and slid a finger into her wet folds, eliciting another wanton moan.

She had slowed her own attention on Emily but refocused as the other Sam slid two fingers into her center. One of Ted’s hands firmly gripped one of Emily’s breasts and the other slid down, rubbing circles on her clit. Christa closed her eyes as the heat in her core grew exponentially; everything else about the evening fell away as she curled her fingers inside Emily, working in earnest with Ted to get her off. Both women were moaning now, savoring the climb. Diana’s hips bucked against Sam’s hand and she panted for more while staring into Ted’s hazel eyes.

Ted grinned just enough for his dimples to show as he watched his partner’s face flushed with pleasure. She leaned forward just a bit more and he met her lips with his, making Christa’s head reel with how much she enjoyed kissing Sam Winchester; she felt almost like she was drowning.

Ted pulled away from Diana as Emily began to quake and tremble. Christa looked down at the beautiful woman between her and her partner, waiting for her orgasm to crash through her. A moment later, Diana muffled Emily’s screams of ecstasy with her own mouth. She felt Emily’s muscles clench around her fingers and shuddered, slowly pulling her hand away. Sam was shoving his fingers into her at a rough pace, now; his free hand slid up and squeezed her breasts hard. Ted had taken over kissing Emily and Christa was slightly envious. She shifted her weight onto her uninjured arm and almost hissed as searing pain shot through her hurt shoulder; her eyes squeezed shut as they watered.

While her eyes were closed, Christa felt someone start rubbing her clit. She inhaled sharply and looked down, seeing Emily staring up at her with a lazy grin that spread into her eyes. When Christa closed her eyes again, she knew she was going to come apart. The tight knot of heat in her core exploded and she shuddered violently, focusing on the waves crashing through her as she cried out. She could have sworn that Emily came with her, again, and felt Sam tense up behind her.

The four of them had cuddled up and took turns making out after both women came. Christa was insanely turned on when the Sams actually kissed. Entranced, she had watched Winchester tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair, their tongues battling for dominance. Blue eyes wide, she looked over at Emily and saw the same reaction on her face. They giggled quietly and held hands like school girls.

It was now close to midnight and Emily was unable to stifle her yawns anymore. Christa’s head was fuzzy from the scotch and she couldn’t stop thinking about what they would do with the vetala bodies in the service area of the hotel. Unsurprisingly, Emily was the first to excuse herself to bed; also unsurprisingly, Not-Winchester offered to escort her back upstairs. Ted and Diana exchanged goodnights with the other two and waited several minutes before speaking.

“Let’s get changed and meet back in the lobby in ten minutes. We’ll have to sneak back into the employee area,” he paused, thinking the same thing Christa was and checked his phone. “Bingo. We have someone en route to help us.”

* * *

Christa was sore and tired and just wanted to sleep but forced herself to change her clothes. She put on leggings, a tee shirt, and sneakers. Her arm throbbed every time she moved it but she needed both hands so she could hurry. She’d take some pain relief when they were done moving the bodies.

* * *

Sam popped some aspirin to help alleviate the dull ache in his shoulder and slipped on sweat pants and a plain black shirt. He tucked a small revolver into the waistband, covered it with the shirt, and then went to the stairwell to wait for his partner.


	9. Departure

They moved quietly through the lobby towards the locked door and Christa double-checked their surroundings as Sam punched in the code. They slipped into the dark hallway and retraced their steps to the service delivery area.

Christa opened the elevator and sent it down to the basement where their rendezvous was waiting. Knowing they wouldn’t be able to carry these bodies with their injuries, Christa ran back into the banquet kitchen and grabbed a cart. Sam shot her a praise-filled look and they worked together to get the bodies onto the cart. The elevator groaned as it came back up.

The hunters stood in shock as the door opened to reveal the old woman that had been at Abigail’s side the last couple days. Sam reached for the gun tucked in his waistband but before he could aim it, the woman said, “Sam Winchester, don’t shoot!” Her hands went up and she stepped forward slowly. “I’m your contact.”

“How did you know…?” Christa began, absolutely baffled.

“Hello, Christa Edelwood,” the other woman said. “My real name is Adeline. You can call me Addy. I’ve been hunting for thirty years – ever since a wendigo took my husband on a hunting trip up north. I was the one who got Sam’s text asking for back-up. I’ve been working this case for a couple years, but could never pin-point the culprit, until last month. I befriended Abigail and kept her close to see whom she would go after this month. Once I saw you, Sam, well,” she grinned, “I know a hot piece of ass when I see one. Especially one with an anti-possession tattoo.”

Sam blushed furiously and Christa let out a guffaw. “Wait a sec,” Christa said once she stopped laughing, “If you were already working this, why did we get sent here? Why waste the resources?”

Addy shrugged nonchalantly. “I kind of work on my own. I guess they didn’t expect anyone, especially a little old lady, to be working it already.” She looked to Christa before she eyed Sam again. “Besides, it was worth it getting to see this stud all cleaned up in couture. Hurry up, kids. We don’t have all night. I can get rid of these if you help me load ‘em up.”

Christa pushed the cart into the elevator and the three of them went down to the basement and loaded the bodies into an inconspicuous white van. Addy put a delivery cap on her head and winked at the younger Winchester. “Hope to see you again Sam.”

“Hey, Adeline? Addy? What about you? You weren’t seen by anyone after Abigail, um, the vetala, took me back here.” Sam said, concerned.

Addy shrugged nonchalantly again. “I could tell she was targeting you and once you three disappeared, I grabbed my stuff and checked out. Besides, local police are rarely notified when people go missing. The families don’t even know they’re gone for several weeks after not hearing from them. Good job, kids. Now go get some rest – you both look like shit.”

This time, Sam and Christa both laughed. Christa hugged the older woman and then moved aside so Addy could hug Sam tightly. He came out of that hug even redder than before. They walked back through the service area in silence.

Sam went back upstairs to Christa’s room and watched her scrub footage of them in the lobby, just in case. He yawned loudly when she finished and rubbed his eyes.

“C’mon, Sammy. Bed time,” she said and ushered him into her bedroom.

* * *

This time, Christa was up first. She had remembered to place a breakfast order on the outside of the door before she climbed into bed with a passed out Winchester. The room service cart arrived at 8am and she tipped the delivery girl generously and then poured two large mugs of coffee. Silently, Christa took the mugs into the bedroom and put them down on the table next to the bed near where Sam was sleeping.

“Sammy?” She said quietly, brushing hair out of his face. “Coffee’s ready.” She smiled as he stirred and slowly opened one hazel eye, then another. Sleepily, he smiled back at her and stretched before he sat up. Christa was infinitely grateful he didn’t wake up like his brother did – that was usually with a gun in his hand.

“You got breakfast?” He asked, smelling the hot food on the cart from the other room. He sounded a little like the younger Sammy she’d watched grow up. But his bare chest and those immaculate muscles were definitely not a teenager’s.

Christa nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, handing him a hot mug as she admired his body. He took a careful sip and then put it back down. “I hope you’re hungry,” Christa said after she also took a cautious sip of her coffee. “I think I got one of everything.” She tried to stand but felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down.

“Oh, I’m definitely hungry,” Sam mumbled into her neck, kissing it softly. “Can I have you first?”

“Samuel Winchester, you are insatiable,” Christa groaned, leaning back into him.

“Just making up for lost time,” he replied, smiling. “So is that a yes?”

She nodded again and closed her eyes as his hands slipped into her bathrobe, finding bare skin underneath. Sam groaned and pulled her onto the bed; he settled himself between her legs and pulled the robe open as he placed kisses down her stomach to her sex.

* * *

When they had eaten their fill of breakfast, Christa checked her phone for any new messages. Sam sat at her laptop and perused his usual sites, looking for a new case. “All’s quiet on the western front,” he finally announced and shut her laptop, shrugging. “I’ll head back to the bunker until something comes up.”

Christa’s blue eyes were fixed on the windows to her left until Sam mentioned the bunker. “Speaking of the bunker, have you heard from your brother?”

“Actually, he texted me not too long ago, asking for an update.” A sly grin spread across his lips as he flicked his eyes up to Christa. “I told him we got the vetala and met another hunter. Didn’t say when we’d be back…” he trailed off, realizing he said “we.”

Her eyebrow raised; she was never one to miss something like that. “We? As in you and me? You want me to come back to the bunker with you?”

Sam shrugged and tried to play it off, looking non-committal. “I mean, you can if you want. It’s a good home base, secure, and has plenty of room for company. Unless you had something else you wanted to do.”

Christa smirked and playfully climbed into Sam’s lap, her arms draping over his shoulders. She felt his hands immediately go to her ass and he pulled her against him. “I don’t know… spending time with the _Winchester Boys_?? Yuck. I’d probably be cleaning up after you guys constantly,” she rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, unable to hide her smile through her sarcasm.

“Like I said, it’s up to you. Whether or not you want to come,” Sam replied, emphasis on “come,” and let his eyes drift down her body before going back up to meet her gaze. He still couldn’t figure out why the urge to ravish her was constantly there; surely he hadn’t had these feelings all these years? There was no way. He had accepted their friendship status by the time he turned seventeen and put her out of his mind. Her lips parted and he leaned up, kissing her softly, unable to deny that he was wildly attracted to her, no matter what he’d previously convinced himself.

“Sam Winchester, you’re going to be the death of me,” she murmured, ignoring the beginnings of a deep ache in her core, pulling out of his kiss before he could leave her breathless. Much to Sam’s disappointment, she climbed off his lap and finished piling the breakfast plates back onto the cart. “Let’s leave tonight, after I say bye to Emily,” she winked at him and retreated into the bedroom to brush her teeth and dry her hair.

* * *

“Ouch, did you dislocate your shoulder?” Sam asked, noticing the dark purple bruises on the shoulder of Ted.

“Hm? Oh. No I was really careless in the gym this morning while weight-lifting,” he explained.

Sam and Emily had appeared at the pool a little while after Diana and Ted had settled on to some lounge chairs. They dragged chairs over to join them. Diana wore a white cut-off shirt over her bikini, giving the excuse her shoulders were burned from yesterday in order to hide the fresh stitches. The four of them hung out for several hours and Diana and Emily cozied up to one another again. Out in the open, though, there were only kisses and holding hands.

“You’re leaving? Today?” Emily suddenly exclaimed. Both Sams turned towards the women and saw Christa nodding slowly. “But Diana… I… I mean. I really enjoy having you around. I was hoping to spend some more time with you, you know, tonight?” It killed Christa that this gorgeous woman wanted her so badly. It wasn’t the first time a fling had the chance to turn into something else – and it wouldn’t be the last. Christa’s mind ran through a scenario of a “domestic” life for the millionth time and she smiled sadly at Emily, feeling tears start to sting her eyes. She always had to leave them behind.

“I had a lot of fun with you, Em,” Christa murmured and kissed her forehead. “Give me your phone, I’ll give you my number. You can text me any time you want. Next time I’m down this way, I’ll be sure to see you. Okay?” Emily had already handed her the phone and Christa entered her personal cell number into it. She handed her phone back and kissed Emily again.

“Oh, Diana…” Emily’s voice was soft and sad, but she didn’t argue.

Not-Winchester had stood up and Christa stood and closed the distance between them. His strong arms wrapped around her and she enjoyed the feeling of his muscles against her skin. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and then leaned down to whisper, “It really is a pity; I was hoping you’d let me get you out of a dress tonight. The noises you make are incredible; I want to hear more.”

Christa felt her face flush and her heart sped up just a little bit. She thought leaving behind this absolute god of a man and the sexiest woman she’d ever seen would be the hardest thing for her to do in a long time. She gently pulled away from him and winked at him, “How about a rain check? Get my number from Em. I’d love to see both of you again.”

Sam leaned down and kissed Diana’s mouth, as if to convince her to stay. It almost worked.

* * *

Sam Winchester let Christa check-out first. They were to meet at the warehouse in Daytona Beach again and leave everything in the cars besides their own belongings. Two hours after she departed, he checked out and got into the Maserati. He relished how the engine sounded as he drove up the highway to meet Christa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments appreciated!


End file.
